


So close, yet a little too far

by AnouchkaK20XX



Series: Omorashi [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flustered Stefano, Healthy Relationships, Horny Sebastian, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Omorashi, Sorry Not Sorry, Wetting, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnouchkaK20XX/pseuds/AnouchkaK20XX
Summary: On the way back to Stefano's house, the artist realises he forgot to take care of one of his needs. The only thing more embarrassing than that is how Sebastian('s body) reacts to the whole situation.





	So close, yet a little too far

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story right here is about PISS and a HORNY MIDDLE-AGED MAN, okay? If you don't like it, don't read it. This is your last chance. If you can't even notice the words written in caps, then there's nothing I can do for you.
> 
> If this is your thing, then yay! I noticed there was only one omorashi/desperation wetting fic with Sebastian and Stefano in it, and since I want to do my part, I decided to write a story too! Although this time, Stefano is the one in an uncomfortable situation... Thankfully, his boyfriend is nice about it ;)

Today had been a good day. Stefano and Sebastian had gone to a movie theater to see an action movie. Stefano had not particularly liked it finding his large Sprite to have more personality than any of the characters, but he didn't really get bored, so it was alright. Obviously, Sebastian really liked it, so he didn't stop talking about it while driving home. Worst of all, they were stuck in traffic. Great.

 

"Admit it, Stef, the part where the car goes over the rails only for the guy to jump out of it in mid-air and land inside the bad guy's car was amazing!"

 

"Yes, Sebastian, I know it was. I have absolutely nothing against the special effects, which I think were the best part of the movie. It's all the bad acting and cringeworthy lines that made me roll my eyes. I mean, what are people thinking when they write these movies? That with enough explosions and sexy girls, people will just forget about how annoying and bland the characters are? Well, maybe, but it does not work not for me, sorry."

 

"Goddamnit, Stefano, it's just a shitty movie that is fun to watch, I never said it was actually good! No need to be so pissed off about it!"

 

At the word 'pissed off', Stefano felt a small twinge in his bladder. Shit... had he forgotten to use the bathroom before he got out of the movie theater? Yes, yes he did. He remembered being so angry about a bad homophobic joke that he had walked straight (no pun intended) back to the car and didn't even speak for five minutes, after which the anger died down to be replaced by mere disgust and annoyance. But who cares about that, thought Stefano? The point is, he didn't use the bathroom. He just hope he wouldn't catch a UTI, because gosh do those suck.

 

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just... why did they feel the need to make such a joke? I don't... I just don't understand. I'm sorry."

 

"Huh? What jo- oh... yeah, no, that wasn't... that wasn't really cool."

 

Stefano felt another twinge in his bladder, which made his reply come off angrier then he would've liked it to be.

 

"That's one way of putting it."

 

The two of them fell silent, which made Stefano more aware of his rapidly filling bladder. If they didn't get out of the traffic soon, he'd have to... do something about it. He didn't know what yet, but something.

 

"For God's sake, are they ever going to move?"

 

"Actually, I think I just saw a good chunk of cars advancing, so yeah, I think it's safe to assume that they soon will."

 

When they finally advanced, it was for a few hundred meters, but in the same time, they once again stopped completely. At least, Sebastian finally saw what was the cause of all this: a police barrage. Stefano was now crossing his legs, although he thankfully often did this, therefore Sebastian did not notice anything.

 

"Hey, Stef, I'm pretty sure we'll be good to go after this batch."

 

"Batch? Are they cooking fucking muffins or what?"

 

Sebastian smiled at Stefano's wisecrack.

 

"No, I mean this group of cars. The police are there, questioning people and searching cars. It probably has to do with the guy who escaped the prison a few days ago."

 

Stefano felt a glimmer of hope. Since Sebastian was a detective, surely he could do something about all this, right?

 

"Well, why don't you tell them that we aren't suspects? You're the police too, after all."

 

Sebastian stayed silent for a few seconds, his eyes averting Stefano's.

 

"What is it?" asked Stefano, trying not to show the panic in his voice.

 

"Well, you see... I'm not exactly the police. I'm just a detective... or, I was."

 

Stefano turned his head towards his boyfriend, mildly insulted.

 

"We've been dating for three weeks, and you didn't even tell me you lost your job?"

 

"Well I'm sorry! It's a really fucking sensitive subject, alright?" replied Sebastian, on the defensive. "Kind of like how you never told me about how your father used to beat you up."

 

 

The memory of his father's kicks and punches, combined with the way Sebastian had raised his voice to reply, made a small spurt escape Stefano's control. A bit like the suspect had escaped prison.

 

The artist almost gasped, but was thankfully able to transform it into a sigh. Sebastian's face stayed tense for a moment, before he realised what he had said, causing his eyes to widen and his gaze to soften.

 

"Shit... I'm sorry, Stefano, I'm so sorry... I should not have mentioned that. No, seriously, that was one hell of a dick move from me. Not like you, you couldn't know."

 

Even though it was not alright, the artist assured the... well, _ex_ -detective now, he guessed, that it was nothing. Sebastian insisted, though, so Stefano took the opportunity.

 

"Alright, I forgive you... but only if you do something for me once we're home, alright?"

 

"Oh? Something? Like what?"

 

"Now, I wouldn't reveal the masterpiece before it is finished, would I?"

 

Sebastian chuckled.

 

"No, I know you wouldn't."

 

It was their turn to be questioned and searched, during which nothing special happened, up until they asked the two of them to step out of the car so that they could search the front. When Stefano got up, the motion made his full bladder let out another spurt. Fortunately, it was still unnoticeable to others. For now.

 

Getting back into the car made him sigh in relief. That, however, didn't escape Sebastian's noticed.

 

"Is something wrong, Stef?"

 

Stefano mentally cursed, before putting on a poker face and turning towards Sebastian.

 

"No, why?"

 

"Stefano, I know you for long enough already to know when you're lying badly. What's wrong? Is it about what I said?"

 

"No. How much time do you think it'll take before we get back home?"

 

"I don't know, about thirty minutes. Why?"

 

"N-No reason."

 

Shit, did he just stutter? He was caught, he knew it.

 

"Stefano, tell me what's wrong, now!"

 

"It's not important. Please, Sebastian, just leave it. I'll tell you at home."

 

"No! You always promise that, but you never do! So tell me now, or I'll stop on the side of the road until you tell me. And I have all evening."

 

Panic made another, bigger spurt come out of Stefano's cock, causing him to grab himself to stop the flow. The answer was pretty clear by now, yet for some reason, that bastard felt like asking a stupid, embarrassing question out loud.

 

"Do you... need to piss?"

 

Stefano's cheeks flushed red in an instant, and he turned his head so that he wouldn't have to look at Sebastian.

 

"Shut up, damnit! What do you think?!"

 

"...I think I am weirdly turned on by this."

 

The artist's head snapped back at him, shock apparent on his face. His eye went to Sebastian's trousers, where the truth hit him.

 

"What?! What in the-"

 

Suddenly, their car hit a bump on the road, causing Stefano to hiss in discomfort as a wet patch was now visible on the front of his pants.

 

"Damn it, you bastardo! You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

 

"No, no, I swear I didn't! Everytime you're embarrassed, it's the same thing; you always shift the blame onto me!"

 

"Shut up!" cried out the artist. There were tears in the corners of his eye, caused by the discomfort as well as the embarrassment.

 

"Hey, hey, it's alright, we're almost there."

 

He's right, thought Stefano. They were mere streets away from their house. The thought of relieving himself almost made Stefano lose control, but years of enduring pain had solidified the control he had over his body. This might have been the first (and last) time he was grateful for that. After what seemed like forever to Stefano, they finally arrived at their destination. Once he opened his door, however, Stefano noticed another problem.

 

"Sebastian... I-I can't get up..."

 

"Sure you can, honey! You can do it!"

 

"No, I can't! Sebastian, help me, please!"

 

Since Stefano sounded like he was about to cry (which he was), Sebastian had no other choice but to go to him.

 

"I'd like to, but I honestly don't know what I can do..."

 

Stefano, his hands clenched between his thighs, closed his eye before inhaling deeply, in disbelief about what he was about to say.

 

"You'll have to carry me. Please!" he desperately added, feeling the refusal coming. A tear fell onto his cheek, winning Sebastian over.

 

"Okay, okay! But I'm sorry in advance..."

 

Before Stefano could ask what he meant by that, Sebastian lifted him in his arms, answering Stefano's silent question. He felt something hard press against him for a few seconds, before Sebastian readjusted his grip, lifting the other up in a bridal carry.

 

Once inside, Sebastian's left shoulder chose the worst time possible to hit itself against the door frame, making Stefano's feet abruptly touch the floor while Sebastian grimaced in pain, exclaiming "Shit!"

 

But that's not what worried Stefano.

 

No, what occupied him was the fact that this time, he couldn't stop the flow coming out of him, no matter how hard he squeezed.

 

"No, no, no!" He felt humiliated, but relieved to finally let go. The urine was hissing loudly, but not as loud as Stefano's moans of relief. When he was finished, however, the shame took over him and he hid his face in his hands, sobbing violently. Even if he knew it wasn't true, his brain wouldn't stop repeating to him that Sebastian must think he's disgusting now, that he doesn't love him anymore. As if the other man knew, however, Stefano's body was met with a tight hug.

 

"Don't touch me," he said in-between sobs, "You'll get dirty too."

 

"If it's your filth, I don't mind."

 

"I... I am ridiculous. Having an accident, like a child... I'm so stup-"

 

Sebastian kissed him, interrupting his sentence.

 

"You aren't a stupid, ridiculous child, Stefano. I... I think it's hot. Don't judge me."

 

"You're asking _me_ not to judge _you?_ Heh... well, if you put it like that..."

 

Stefano wiped his cheek and smiled at Sebastian, who smiled back at him.

 

"Look, Stef, how about I clean that up and you go take a shower? Because, uh... I think I might need a release, too," he said looking at his pants with a light blush on his face, "Although not the same type as you... So, what do you say?"

 

Stefano sniffled before nodding happily.

 

"Yes, of course... thank you, Sebastian."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Stefano... At least Sebastian was nice about it, and even enjoyed it more than he should have ;) Let's see if he'll still enjoy it in the next chapter, when it happens to HIM... 


End file.
